uconnbballfandomcom-20200215-history
Stefanie Dolson
Stefanie Dolson (born January 8, 1992) is an American basketball player who played Center for the UConn women's basketball team, and won back to back national championships in 2013 and 2014. She was drafted sixth overall in 2014 WNBA Draft by the Mystics. Early years Dolson was born to Steve and Kristal Dolson. She has two older sisters Ashley and Courtney and one younger brother Jake. High school Dolson attended Minisink Valley High School in Slate Hill, New York. She played volleyball and basketball and was a member of the National Honor Society. She led Minisink Valley High School to four straight New York State Public High School Athletic Association Section 9 championship game appearances and finished her career at Minisink Valley with 1,951 points and 1,607 rebounds. She was a McDonald's High School All-American and participated in the All-Star game where she had 12 points and eight rebounds in the McDonald’s All-American Game. University of Connecticut career Freshmen year Dolson started her freshmen year at Uconn. She tied her career high 24 points in 2011 Big East championship game vs Notre Dame and was named to the 2010-11 BIG EAST All-Tournament Team. Sophomore year In her sophomore year she led the Huskies in rebounding pulling down 6.0 grabs per game and was the leader in blocks with 57. Dolson tallied 20 double-figure performances, including four 20-plus games. Dolson opened up the season with a bang going 6-for-6 from the floor for 12 points and added seven rebounds against Holy Cross on 11/13. Junior year Dolson played and started in 38 of UConn's 39 games and was third on the team with 13.6 points while leading the squad with 7.1 rebounds per game She was third on the team at 26.8 minutes per game and led the squad with a solid .598 field goal percentage, which was the second-highest total nationally. One of three Huskies to dish at least 100 assists, Dolson was third with 117 helpers. She posted four double-double performances after entering the year with only two to her credit. Dolson had career-high 25 points twice, the first time in UConn's 87-62 win over Syracuse on January 19 and then again in the 85-51 victory over USF on March 2. She made her third-straight All-BIG EAST Tournament team with an 18-point, 14-rebound effort in the 61-59 loss to Notre Dame in the BIG EAST Championship Final on March 4. Dolson helped her team win the 2013 National Championship. Senior year Dolson became only the second Husky all-time to register a triple-double with a 24-point, 14-rebound, 11-assist effort against Oregon on November 20 and she posted career highs in rebounds, assists, blocks and steals during the 2013-14 campaign. Dolson was named the 2013-2014 WBCA Division I Defensive Player of the Year and 2013-2014 Lowe's Senior Class Award. Dolson helped lead her team to an undefeated 40-0 season and the 2014 National Championship, and was named to the 2014 NCAA Final Four All-Tournament team, and was later inducted into the Huskies of Honor on senior night. University of Connecticut statistics WNBA Dolson was drafted sixth overall in the 2014 WNBA Draft by Washington Mystics. UCONN teammate [[Bria Hartley] was drafted right after her by the Seattle Storm and thereafter traded to Mystics. Awards and Honors * Two-Time BIG EAST Freshman of the Week * 2010–11 BIG EAST All–Rookie Team * 2010–11 BIG EAST All–Tournament Team * 2011–12 Wooden Award Preseason Top–30 * 2011–12 Preseason Wade Watch List * 2011–12 Preseason All–BIG EAST Honorable Mention * 2011–12 Preseason Naismith Award Watch List * 2011–12 BIG EAST All–Tournament Team * 2011–12 All–BIG EAST Honorable Mention * 2011–12 NCAA All–Kingston Regional Team * 2012–13 Wooden Award Preseason Top–30 * 2012–13 Naismith Award Preseason Watch List * 2012–13 BIG EAST All–Tournament Team * 2012–13 All–BIG EAST First Team * 2012–13 Associated Press All–America Third Team * 2012–13 USBWA All–America Team * 2012–13 WBCA/State Farm All–America Team * 2013–14 Senior Class Award * 2013–14 WBCA Division I Defensive Player of the Year References Category:Living people Category:1992 births Category:American women's basketball players Category:Basketball players at the 2013 NCAA Women's Division I Final Four Category:Basketball players at the 2014 NCAA Women's Division I Final Four Category:Basketball players from New York Category:Centers (basketball) Category:Connecticut Huskies women's basketball players Category:McDonald's High School All-Americans Category:Parade High School All-Americans (girls' basketball) Category:Washington Mystics players